1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a structure or arrangement of an automotive vehicle in connection with a suspension, and more particularly to a vehicle structure by which a parking brake cable is prevented from interfering with an attachment of a vehicle lifting device or jack during a vehicle raising operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are equipped with a parking brake including a parking brake cable which is disposed under the floor of a vehicle body and extends to the central support section of a rear road wheel. The parking brake cable passes by a trailing arm of a rear suspension. It is assumed that the parking brake is located outboard of the trailing arm.
However, drawbacks have been encountered in such a conventional vehicle arrangement in which the parking brake cable is disposed outboard of the trailing arm. That is, when the vehicle body is raised by a lifting device or jack for the purpose of vehicle maintenance and repair, an attachment of the lifting device is first brought into contact with a jack-up point at the lower end of a side sill located near and outboard of the trailing arm, followed by raising the whole vehicle by the lifting device. At this time, if the attachment of the lifting device is unintentionally slightly shifted inboard with the attachment comes into interference with the parking brake cable. As a result, there is the possibility that the parking brake cable will be placed between the attachment and the trailing arm at a position where the trailing arm is securely supported.